


Macgyver Oneshots, BUT OTHER SHIPS! :D

by SouseisekiAmazing



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, YOU DECIDE THE RELATIONSHIPS SJSJSNSIDCBDOWLD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Like the other Macgyver Oneshots, but this book focuses on other ships. :3





	1. NOTE AGAIN :3

HEY WAZZUP!!! This book is just like the other Macgyver Oneshots book, but this one focuses on other ships. Examples: Matty x Jack, Cage x Matty, Riley x Patricia, etc. Same things apply to this book just like the other one. Any ships involving Macgyver x (someone) is for the other one, while anything like (someone) x (someone) is for this one. 

STILL NO READER INSERT ONES


	2. Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ {Riley x Cage (ft. Male!Cage)}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song based.

_A fallen angel, who had lost her wings,_

_devoted her body to a defiled vow_

_Although she used to be in love with someone,_

_with her own hands, she completely erased her past_  

* * *

_An injured angel, who had lost her way,_

_was roaming on the streets in the sunset,_

_and encountered a lonesome girl_

_whose eyes were stunningly beautiful_

Samantha wandered the streets. Lost, injured, heartbroken. Sundown was upon the town, and the angel didn't know what to do next. Until she met Riley, whose eyes were beautiful and bright with love and life.  

_The instant when their eyes met,_

_the wretched angel immediately fell in love,_

_and, with her feelings intensifying,_

_opened the box of taboo_

Samantha and Riley's eyes locked on each other. The angel fell in love immediately. Her feelings for the other girl intensified, and Samantha opened Pandora's box. 

_What she sought, was the forbidden fruit_

_hidden behind their smiles_

_To grant an unforgivable love between a human and an angel_

_the only way was to demolish everything_

Samantha sought the forbidden fruit. "I will demolish everything to grant this love! A love unforgivable! A love between two different races!" 

_With my spotless heart thrown away,_

_as long as I can live in our love,_

_then let me relinquish my wings,_

_and offer my body to the devil_

Samantha took the gun from Pandora's box. She loved Riley with all her heart, no matter if it was pure or not. To be with her beloved, she surrendered her body to the devil and relinquished her wings. 

_The bride, dressed completely in darkness,_

_at the place where she was to exchange holy vows,_

_encountered a mysterious young man,_

_who was smiling with subtle and dreamy eyes_

Riley never expected to meet Samuel. She never expected to see his dreamy eyes, his smile. She never expected herself to be ready to marry, in a dress of black, and meet this man. 

_The instant when their eyes met,_

_the wretched girl immediately fell in love,_

_and, with her feelings intensifying,_

_turned her back to everything in betrayal_

When their eyes met, Riley instantly fell in love. As her feelings intensified, she put her hand in hand with Samuel's, and betrayed everything. 

_What I obtained, was the fruit of lust_

_I had been yearning for in my hand_

_As we explore each other and exchange our body heat,_

_even this chaste vow that I have been holding_

_is starting to become tarnished_

Samantha had fruit of lust she always wanted, no matter what body she was in. But she knew the vow was becoming tarnished.

_As I have completely pulverized_

_my past love, bonds, and relationships,_

_I, captivated by you, will only become more sordid,_

_to the point where I will bemoan even my regrets_

Samantha knew she was becoming more sordid. Captivated by Riley. She pulverized her past relationships completely, even her past love. But soon, she'll be so sordid, she'll start bemoaning everything, including her regrets. 

_Ah, the unforgivable sin_

_turns into an incurable wound and continues on_

_Then, a furious arrow of judgement_

_pierces right through the girl covered in darkness_

Unforgivable sin she made, and was punished. Death. Samuel saw his love, lying there, dead. 

* * *

**My dear, lying cold,**

**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.**

**My sin against God...**

**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,**

**so I will die for you...**

**I believe, that's my fate.**

* * *

  _A fallen angel, who had lost her wings,_

_unloosed her defiled vow_

_In exchange for the girl's life,_

_the angel left behind nothing more than a single feather,_

_revived the girl,_

 

_and perished away_

Samantha knew what she had to do. What she sworn to do. She felt this was her fate. She felt her fate was to die eternally for her love. Riley. "In exchange for Riley's life, I am to die. This is my fate, and I gladly except it." Riley opened her eyes, saw Samantha's face for the last time, and in a split second, a feather was the only thing in her place. 

_A fallen angel who had lost her wings,_

_and a bride tainted completely in darkness,_

_even if they were to plunge to the bottom of the abyss,_

_they will hold onto the tie of their vows,_

_continue on embracing their unforgivable sin_

 

_When the fruit of sin becomes completely rotted..._

_Until the day when they come across each other again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of a vocaloid song. It took a while finding the right English translation, but I believe this is correct. 
> 
> Story: The song tells of the angel Rin, that stumbles upon a girl, Miku Crynpto, who Rin instantly falls in love with. But, love between an angel and a human is forbidden, and Rin yearns to find a way for them to be together. She kisses her and dissapears in shame. Afterwards Miku meets a mysterious boy named Len, and falls in love with him. Although she is to be wed to another man, she left with Len. However, another angel, Kaito, Rin's old partner, has been sent to punish Miku and kills her. Len reveals himself to be Rin, having given up one wing to a demon to be with her. She gave up her last wing to save Miku, sacrificing herself and leaving a single feather. 
> 
> I didn't change anything but the characters of what the song is about. Lyrics go to Hitoshizuku-P.


	3. Love Letter {Riley x Mackenzie [OC]}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I guess she's an oc...:|
> 
> Also set when Mackenzie believed she found her brother, Mac. Meaning it's set before Winter Wolves.

Riley kept a close eye on the suspect. The suspect was named Angie Mackenzie. The agents saw her many places where they were, and she would never look at them when they looked at her. She hid sometimes, trying to blend in. Riley was able to capture her face on a street camera, and identity her. The team was ready to attack if she did anything, for she seemed to have her sights on Macgyver. They thought she might even be working for Murdoc, or someone like him who wanted the blond boy gone. They thought they knew mostly about her. There was one thing they didn't know, however. She had feelings for Riley. She noticed a small blush on the suspect's cheeks, but thought nothing of it. Riley saw her get up and leave, and the tech savvy girl followed, making sure she's not up to trouble. She followed her through streets and a few alleys, before she just disappeared. Riley was about to search, until someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Mackenzie. Riley was about to throw a couple of rounds, till Mackenzie handed her a letter, blushing. "Don't tell anyone! I-I don't want ANYONE to know!" Mackenzie huffed and crossed her arms. Riley hesitantly opened the letter, and read it carefully. She felt her own cheeks turning red. It was a love letter. Mackenzie loved Riley. Riley reread it a couple of times, still processing what was happening. When she looked up, Mackenzie was no longer there. She hid around a corner where Riley couldn't see her. She cried silently, her tears falling from her face and hands, beating herself up on what she just did. 


End file.
